Sugar Overdose
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: Gino overdosed himself with too much sweets. And Suzaku couldn't help but feel annoyed. Hilarity ensues and fake confessions are revealed. Probably not. Hinted GinoSuza. One-shot!


I'm tired of making my A/N's in bold form, so I'll make it simple this time. ANYWAY! So..I've been having a LOT of trouble coming up with a one-shot. This is a post poned fic. Meaning, I didn't get to publish it when I first came up with it. I got this idea after eating a cupcake ( it was super sweet and delicious. I wanna eat a lot of those again, but it tortures my throat so..nevermind ) and decided to type it up right away. Then suddenly, I remembered I had homework to do and simply discarded the plan. It's my break today, and making a slightly fluffy one-shot featuring Gino and Suzaku would be an awesome thing to do. This was suppose to be published months ago, but I have tasks to accomplish besides making fanfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass :|

Have fun reading! ^_^

* * *

**SUGAR OVERDOSE**

Gino rolled impishly at the maroon colored couch and reached out for the chocolate bar sitting on the coffee table.

_Chocolate.._

When it was fully encased in his hands, he grinned and pulled it closer to him. He began to rub it against his cheek while muttering strings of lovely compliments and how much he loved it. After a while, he repelled the bar from his face and teared the wrapper furiously as if he is opening a package containing a million bucks. The blonde removed the last piece of wrapper off the chocolate bar's smooth, brownish body. Gino's mouth began to water while he traced his fingertips on it's perfectly formed edges.

"Come to Daddy!" he said playfully and started to devour the sugary treat, munching it like a lion eating meat. While he enjoys a lifetime's supply of chocolate, the brunette, on the other hand, was rather unhappy. Not because of chocolate, but the blonde's loud chewing and idiotic phrases, like that 'Come to Daddy' part as an exmaple.

Suzaku's gaping expression, was noticed by Gino. "What's wrong, Suza-chan?" he asked as he absentmindedly tossed the wrapper across the room. "Or you're just jealous because I ate chocolate? You hadn't had anything since then.."

"Jealous? You think this expression means I'm jealous?" Suzaku stressed at the last word and continued to gape at the blonde. "You're annoying me! I can't finish my paperwork because you're chewing loudly and saying unnatural things!"

"Unnatural..?" Gino blinked his half-opened sky blue eyes, compared to a person on the brink of passing out. He suddenly bursted out into laughter. "Oh Suza-chan you amuse me!" he slurred in between giggles.

"I'm serious here. I still have duties to fulfill aside from this, so I suggest you to stop putting on that silly voice, saying stupid mumbo-jumbo and shut up." Suzaku said sternly and sat back down. "One more thing, drop that Suza-chan thing."

Gino deliberately laid his head down at the lime colored pillow. "Mmm..Suza-chan," he began, with his voice mingled with an accent of a five year old. "If you were a cookie and I, a lollipop, what would Anya be?"

"..."

"Suza-chaaaan! I'm talking to you! What's the answer?"

Nothing can be heard but the airconditioner's hum.

"Suza-chaaan!" the blonde turned his head at the busy brunette. He rosed up from the couch and bolted towards him. Suzaku's emerald green eyes grew wide in ultimate shock when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind, while Gino's head was rested on his.

"Ack! G-Gino!" Suzaku squirmed, struggling to break free. But the idiot has iron grip on him. "Get off me!"

"I don't wanna let go, Suza-chan.." Gino mumbled. He buried his face into Suzaku's chocolate brown hair and sniffed it, smelling its fragrant scent. "Your head smells good too. And oooh! It looks like strands of chocolate!" he said.

"S-Shut up..!" the brunette managed to shout as his cheeks turned into a shade of scarlet. "And please...let me..go now. I..can't breathe!"

"Okay!" Gino obliged and reluctantly let him go, Suzaku fell from his chair. His hands were anchored on the ground and was gasping for air as if he's reclaiming a mass of oxygen after being trapped in a box for a decade.

''Don't..do..that..again.." the Knight of Seven wheezed. After he regained his compsure, he resumed his work. Gino was standing behind him, twirling a strand of brown hair. Upon feeling this, the brunette felt a tickling chill down his spine.

"Gino, quit playing with my hair." Suzaku said as he tried to refrain from shaking. Whenever the blonde twirls a piece of his hair, it tickles him a bit. "Please..just leave me alone."

"I want to stay with you, Suza-chan.." Gino murmured to his ear.

"For the last time, stop calling me Suza-chan! That's not my name!" Suzaku demanded not-so-orderly. "Just do whatever you want, leave me alone."

"But, Suza-chan! You're hunky! I love you!''

Suzaku froze. "What. The. HECK did you just say?" He felt himself blushing and his heart racing.

"I said..you're hunky! I love you!" Gino repeated cheerfully. "And that's the truth!"

...

**WHACK!**

Suzaku blinked as he gripped the book on his hand. He knocked Gino out, probably because he was too flattered. Wait, why was he flattered? Oh gosh..Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven, in love with the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg?! He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach. Never would he, be in love with this sugar fanatic idiot. He knelt down beside the unconscious blonde and smelled chocolate and fruity candy in his breath.

Hold on. Chocolate and candy?

Oh..now he can see it.

Gino was in the middle of his sugar overdose. Suzaku sighed "You really are a big moron, Gino." he muttered and dragged the Knight of Three on the couch.

**One hour later..**

Sky blue eyes fluttered open. Gino felt like he was missing something. But his memories were too vague to recall. His tongue had a faint taste of chocolate mixed with fruit. What in the name of Tristan did he ate? Sweets? Ah, yes! Mister Chocolate, his wife. The jellybeans, his children. Oh how he loved his family of sweets. But still, he couldn't exactly remember why he woke up, laying down on the couch in the first place. He sat up and looked to his left to see a brunette sitting on the study, obviously busy with his daily duties as a member of the Knights of The Rounds.

"Suzaku?" the blonde called to the workaholic.

Suzaku turned his stool around. "You're awake. How do you feel after your sugar rush?"

"I feel awful, my head hurts and..sugar rush? The heck are you talking about?" Gino asked with confusement transparent on his face.

"You don't remember? Not a even a single thing? Well, it's a shame, though. You said something..weird to me but, it's okay. I don't need to know it."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him. "I said something weird? What was it?"

"I thought I told you, I don't need to know it." Suzaku retorted. "Forget about it."

''Aw, why should I?" Gino pouted. "I'll tell you what, I will call you Suza-chan for the whole month unless you answer my question."

"Dammit, Gino..why do you have to be so stubborn?" the brunette scowled.

The blonde only grinned like an idiot. "What can I say, I always make sure my dear Sir Lancelot musn't hide stuff from me. So I suggest you speak up."

"You may look older than me physically, but you're a year younger than me."

"But I asked you a question. Can't younger people ask a question too, _Suza-chan_?"

There it goes again, that stupid pet name. Suzaku groaned in frustration. He will answer the question, then. He knew he was going to regret this, but it's better than being called 'Suza-chan' in front of the Black Knights, Zero, Nunnally, Schneizel and everyone for a whole flipping month.

"You told me...I was..hunky. And..you also said you truly loved me.." In every syllable there was embarrassment, disgust and a hint of..happiness. Gino's face flushed all of a sudden. What the heck did he just say to him?

Gino was speechless. Nothing came out of his ajar mouth. Everything was dead silent until his laughter broke its thickness. Suzaku stared at him, surprised by his sudden reaction. That was unexpected of him.

"Hahaha! Oh wow..I said that? Seriously?" Gino laughed while he wiped a tear off his eye.

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Yes, you idiot of a comrade. And what the heck was that laugh for, huh?"

"Suzaku.." Gino began after recovering from his 30 second laugh trip. "I'm not GAY, so don't get the wrong idea."

"Well..I was starting to think that eventually.." Suzaku muttered as he looked away, blushing. "So that was a fake..c-confession I suppose. Great.."

"Oh? So want a REAL one, eh?"

"N-No!" the brunette blurted out. Gino stood up and walked towards him. He got down on one knee. Suzaku felt a sense of discomfort creeping up to him when the blonde took his hand into his, and kissed it.

"Suzaku Kururugi, you have become my first love.." he began dramatically.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Suzaku ordered.

"..Will you marry me?"

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

**WHACK!**

Suzaku had hit him the second time. Gino immedietly released his hand, rose up and moaned. "Suzaku..what was THAT for?" he asked as he rubbed the soar spot on his head.

"Gino, you are not confessing anymore! You are _proposing_! You have gone too overboard!" the brunette bursted out.

"Oh..but will you still marry me?"

"Not a chance." Suzaku huffed. "I'm outta here." he rosed up and walked off. The blonde grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go."

"Nope." Gino pulled the brunette and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're cute, and I know it." he gave him a bone-crushing hug. And that's when Anya came in holding her device.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked listlessly.

"Oh hey, Anya. We're just making out." Gino simply replied. The stoic pinkette captured a photo of the two, hugging and posted it immedietly in her blog.

"Recorded."

Suzaku passed out, still locked on Gino's muscular arms.

**The End.**

* * *

...And, that's the end of it :)

Yes, I'm a GinoSuza shipper. I'm also a fan of Suzalulu. I'll plan a fluffy one-shot about them. Although I'll have to make it non-lemon and free from any juicy stuff, it will still be fluff. ( To the lemon fans, if there's one: you have been warned XD ) Please leave a review! Requests for Gino X Suzaku one-shots are welcomed. But please, one at a time. Don't make me rate it M or insert a lemon or lime content in your suggestions. I promised to NEVER write an M rated fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

See ya :3

**~Dark Zero 1718 **


End file.
